The Leaf Of Nature
by Howling Wolf111
Summary: "Only leaf will lead you past the dark times,only the powers of leaf will help you through the cold" Newly apprenticed Leafpaw is normal cat, who is chosen to save Thunderclan. But first, she has to manage through the loss of her own father and several others tragedies. She has to make different hard choises, only then she can be the savior of the Thunderclan. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Leaf of Nature

"Only the powers of the leaf will lead you past the darkest times,only the powers of the leaf will help you through the cold"

"and for now on,you shall be known as Leafpaw,Earthpaw and Skypaw! Your mentors will be Stripepelt,Thickfur and Spotpelt." Shinestar declared. I went touching noses with my mentor,Stripepelt. How exciting! Leafpaw saw how Skypaw ruffled his ehite chest with proud and Earthpaw standed there chin and tail elevated when the crowd cheered. And I were so happy that i could jump to clouds. I was now and apprentice,after moons boring waiting in the nursery! I heard the crowd cheering "_Leafpaw! Earthpaw! Skypaw! Leafpaw! Earthpaw! Skypaw!"_

"Clan dismissed" meowed Shinestar as she jumped down the High Rock when clan meeting was over. "Hi,Leafpaw! Would you like me to show you our den and help you making your nest?" asked Fallpaw calling my with new name. "Sure thing Fallpaw,tanks! I thanked and smiled to him. I saw in the corner of my eye how Skypaw asked something shyly from Rosepaw,my best friend. I was kind of upset,that she was'nt the one asking me to show apprentice den or calling me with my new name. I looked back to Fallpaw and I sighed. I had to believe myself,I had fell in love with Fallpaw. He was just so handy and smart and brave and so... so... _charming_... I had known him since we were _kits_ but I had recognize my love well just few days ago. I woke up from my toughts when Fallpaw said "Here it is,your new den!"and smiled. Thenlooked at me,worried. "Are you alright? You looked weird" asked Fallpaw. "Yeah,I'm fine. I just..." I mumbled. "What? You can tell me,you know that." encouraged Fallpaw. "I... I think I am..." I hadn't time to finish my sentence,when awful yowl came from the camp entrance. I crushed with Fallpaw to camp entrace and to my horror i saw cat,lying in sand and barely moving. His pelt was so bloody I couldn't tell who he was,but I would recognize that scent from far away. "Dad!"

I standed in front of High Rock,and when i saw newly named Leaf_paw _i was first who called her with her new name. "Hi,Leafpaw! Would you like me to show you our den and help you making your nest?" I asked kindly. "Sure thing,Fallpaw,thanks!" she said and smiled. We walked until I stopped and said solemnly "Here it is,your new den!" When she didn't say anything,and just stared at sky,I asked her is she alright. She said yes,and I asked "What? You know you can tell me." I said fondly. She started "I... I think i am..." when suddenly yowl came out from the camp entrance. We runned there,and I looked shocked at a cat,who I couldn't recognize from all the blood in his pelt. Then I heard pained yowl from Leafpaw next to me "Dad!"

I screamed and cryed loud so they could hear my to Shadowclan,but it did'nt matter. "NO! NO! NO!" I yelled,helpless. I heard Smallstep coming behind me. "Leafpaw,move off,he's still breathing!" Smallstep said in a hurry. I followed Smallstep to his den and suddenly his breathing stopped. I looked him,I couldn't believe my eyes. "I'm sorry,there was nothin to do. His on his way to Starclan now." He said sadly. I sobber on his bloody body,and it felt like _I_ couldn't breath. My dad was dead.


	2. Allegiances

The Leaf of Nature

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Shinestar -She-cat with unusual light blue eyes and pale grey fur

Debuty: Darkstorm -Dark brown with forest green eyes,Leafpaw's father, _Apprenrice: Rosepaw_

Medicine cat: Smallstep -Small black tom with light green eyes,brothers with Thickfur

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sharpclaw -Tortoiseshell golden she-cat with unusual sharp claws and green eyes, _Apprentice: Fallpaw_

Thickfur -Black tom with thick,long fur and yellow eyes,brothers with Smallstep, _Apprentice: Earthpaw_

Stripepelt -Bright blue-eyed bright orange she-cat with white sripes all around her body, _Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Spotpelt- Dark grey tom with lighter gray spots on his fur,and light blue eyes, _Apprentice: Skypaw_

Flamefury- Dark orange coloured she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Iceshadow- Icy-eyed tom with light grey fur with shade of blue in it

Apprentices (more than six moons old,training to be warriors)

Leafpaw- Very beautiful,bright green-eyed pale brown she-cat with golden paws,chest,underbelly and tip of tail,Morningsong's look-a-like

Fallpaw- Dusky brown tom with long hair and amber eyes

Stickpaw- Small,pale brown tom with golden eyes

Skypaw- Bright blue-eyed tom with white fur

Rosepaw- Golden-creamy coloured tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful amber eyes and pink nose

Earthpaw- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Lilynose- Beautiful,light blue eyed white she-cat with lily paw pads and nose,mother of Largestream's kits (Rosepaw,Stickpaw and Fallpaw)

Silverfeather-Silver she-cat with beautiful amber eyes,mother of Thickfur's kits (Skypaw and Earthpaw)

Morningsong - Very beautiful pale brown she-cat with golden paws,chest,underbelly and tip of tail and bright green eyes,Leafpaw's look-a-like,mother of Darkstorm's kit (Leafpaw)

Elders

Largestream- Huge orange tom

Halfwhisker- Dark Brown tom with halp burned whisker


	3. Chapter 2

The Leaf Of Nature

**A/N:**

**Okay, so first for you (if there are any of you) who wait for the next chapter: I'm back! :D I decided to wait and see if I can get like 18-20 views, but you guys suprised me: I got 30****views! Thank you so so much! But that also makes my vibes down, that 30 people red my strory, but none of them reviewed... I noticed that my chapters had so much spelling mistakes! *reads chapter one and allegiances and faints* Whew! Also, as i promised, I'm trying that my new chapters will not have so much of them. But if there are any, I can tell you why: I'm finnish, as you can see from my profile. But now, back to the story!**

It was beautiful morning, sky was bright, but it had rained all night,it was like Starclan was crying for her father. Leafpaw yawned; she had been sitting with her fathers body. "You can go now, if you want. Elders will bury him now." meowed voice behind her. She turned to see familiar amber eyes. "I want to help them bury him. He's my father." Fallpaw nodded,understanding. "After that, will you come to hunt with me?" Fallpaw asked. "No." Leafpaw answered so shortly and rudely, that he was almost snapping at her but something in her eyes stopped him. "Oh,ok." he said,hurt. "Fallpaw, listen..." "Time to come, Leafpaw, if you want to help bury your father." Shinestar interrupted. Her fur was ragged and foul, almost like she has been on a fight. _She's probaply very tired and very sad, after all Darkstorm was her debuty for a long time. _Leafpaw flicked her tail for Fallpaw, that she wanted to speak with him later, and with that she disappeared to burial ground.

Fallpaw POV

Fallpaw chewed slowly his vole, thinking. Small meow interrupted him from his throughts. "Hey, Fallpaw, you ready,or are you gonna eat that vole until we become elders?" asked teasing voice behind him. Fallpaw turned his head and saw her mentor, tortoiseshelled she-cat looking him with her sharp green eyes. It was like she knew exactly what he was thinking about. And, of course, he was thinking about Leafpaw. _But why her eyes are so sharp? _he thought. Fallpaw shook that out of his mind and ate rest of his vole quickly. "Yep, I'm ready!" he asked, suddenly happier. _My first day of training! _Yesterday Sharpclaw has showed him every corner of Thunderclan camp. "So, where are we going and what are we doing?" Fallpaw asked curiously. "First, I thought that you would like some battle training, and then I'm going to show you how to hunt!" She answered. "Hey, race to Training hollow!" she meowed after a while. "Hey, that's not fair, you got head start!" I yelled, running as fast as I could. Suddenly, I heard thump and I runned into Sharpclaw, who was at the bottom of the Trainin hollow. "I won!" She cheered. I gave her amused laugh. "So, first I'm going to show you some battle techniques. Copy what I do" she said and swiped her paw smoothly, claws unsheathed. I repeated, almost like shadow. "Very good!" Sharpclaw showed me bunch of other moves, untill she desised "You're good for beginner. Now, attack me claws unsheathed" she said and started to stalk at me. I gulped. Trough I was prepared for this, Sharpclaw was known from her excellent battle skills. She wasn't much bigger than me, because she was pretty new warrior. I crouched and then jumped at her.

Sharpclaw POV

Fallpaw jumped at me. I knew where he aimed, and I took one jump to left. Thump. Fallpaw was on the ground, and I took this opportunity to jump at him. I unsheathed my claws and raked my them across his muzzle. Few drops of blood oozed to sand, and painted it vermilion. Suddenly I felt that Fallpaw under me pushed really hard with his hindlegs. I was prepared, but not in good balance, so I flew to ground. Fallpaw jumped at me and tried to keep my hindlegs down with his own, and clawed me at my soft belly fur. It did'nt hurt so much, because this was only training. I struggled to get up, and when Fallpaw's grip loosend, I jumped up. This time Fallpaw got up quickly but I had already jumped. I hitted his flank, and he fell to ground. I moved to claw his belly, but to my terror, behind him was a rock dripping blood, and he didn't get up to continue our training.

Leafpaw POV

When Darkstorm was buried, I padded to Medicine Cat's den. My stomach felt like claws were raking it inside, but I ignored it. "Smallstep?" "Oh, hello, Leafpaw, Shinestar must have sent you here to get some camomilla, right?" he asked kindly. "Right." I sighed. I watched when he tested Stickpaw's skills. "Very good. Now give this leaf to her" he finally meowed. "Hi Leafpaw" he greeted me. "Hi" I said shortly and chewed the leaf and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw beautiful meadow where was puddle of shining water and pile of fresh-kill. "Eat and drink, Leafpaw. This all is for you. Become strong. Leave the pain. That's the only way to keep leaf from temptation." I shrugged and opened my eyes. _Was that a dream? It must've been!_ Leafpaw thought and started to lick her golden chest. But still, while she padded to fresh-kill pile, strange cat's voice echoed in her head. _Become strong, leave the pain. That's the only way to keep leaf from temptatios. _

**Here's new poll on my profile, Fallpaw and Rosepaw are soon becoming warriors! I would like you to vote one for each or put proposition by reviwing! I not able to write manu chapters, untill I get warrior names for them. Also, I'm starting now QOT! What did you like it? Good? Not-so-good? Even bad? Well, any of those opininons are welcome - just review! When I get one real review, I will start writing next chapter. See you there, guys! **

**QOT: What doi you think Leafpaw's gonna tell to Fallpaw? (Yeah, I know, It's obvious :D)**

**Howling Wolf111**


End file.
